Your Turn, Sire
by freya421
Summary: Spike discovers something interesting during the 4th season while staying at Xander's but how does Angel fit in?. Complete summary inside with warnings. CAUTION: Surprise twist at the end!


**Title**: Your Turn, Sire.

**Author: **Freya421

**Rating**: NC-17 for language and extreme sexual content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the characters or the settings. Just this fic. Obviously, or else I would be playing with Xander and Spike at my mansion and not with you all.

**Warnings: **Spoilers from Season 4 and tons of m/m action, slight to none Cordelia bashing.

CAUTION: You might find Spike a little mean by the end of this but true Spike fans will understand I'm just trying to restore him to his rightful place as the evil bastard we all know and love. CAUTION #2: Surprise twist at the end! Consider yourself warned. smirk, maniacal laughter

**Summary: **While staying at Xander's during the 4th season, Spike discovers what the Xan-man reads in his spare time. Let's just say Brokeback Mountain doesn't even compare. Now Spike has some info that might prove to be interesting if Xander is willing to keep his secret life forever secret. Don't worry aboot the title, I know it doesn't make sense now but o well.

* * *

"What the devil are you reading, Whelp?" asked Spike, noticing Xander's existence for the first time since he turned on his Crash Bandicoot game earlier that night when Xander came home from work. Xander was reading a paperback book; the covers cleverly folded together clearly so any prying eyes couldn't see the title or the cover art.

"Nothing, fangless." replied Xander, half-heartedly. It was obvious to see that he was just too absorbed in his novel.

"I'm hurt. One month. 30 days living with you and you still don't trust me with your reading materials. That's the final straw, I'm moving out!" He said, sarcastically.

"Fine. Bye." Xander's eyes watched eagerly as his fingers turned another page.

Spike paused his game and got up to walk over to Xander's recliner.

"Seriously, it's not a comic book. This is a momentous occasion. I must inform the press." Xander peeled his eyes away from his book long enough to glare at the blonde vampire.

"It's none of your beeswax, Blondie-bear." Xander snickered at his own joke.

"Lemme see it." Spike whined as he tried to snatch the book away but Xander swiveled in his chair away from him. Spike let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I don't care anyway." Spike began to walk away only to turn back around quickly and grab the novel right from Xander's hands.

"Hey!" Xander yelled.

"Oy, you read this smut?"

"It's not smut, it's romantic literature."

"_A Forbidden Love!_ Oh, puh-lease! I can't believe it! Do you really go for that type? Long haired dirty blondes, blue eyes, European features?"

"Well, maybe…no! I don't like men. I'm not gay! I'm straight as a floorboard."

"Then, we've got one hell of a crooked house, and everyone knows it."

"Everyone?" Spike nodded. "Oh, lordy, lordy, lordy!"

"Actually, it's more like just me, Dru, Peaches, and any other demon that can smell pheromones." Xander felt a wave of relief sweep over him then he gulped.

"D-deadboy knew?" stuttered Xander with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Huh-uh, Angelus wanted to act on it but with the whole taking over the world thing and the Slayer torturing going on he really didn't have the time, he hoped you wouldn't mind." Xander started shaking with fear. Spike smiled. "Oh, yeah, you got hot every time he walked in a room. And either I'm getting rusty or you were a lot easier to please back then because I, at least, have to get close to you to get that kind of reaction. It must be the latter because, c'mon, look at me." Xander did and Spike sniffed the air simply for show. "Ah, there's it is again. The sweet smell of male arousal."

Xander screamed girlishly and ran into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, pet. I'm not gonna tell anyone, not even your little bird, Anya, for a price…"

For a long time there was silence then Xander appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want, Spike?" The vampire sauntered to the couch, giving the human boy a nice view of his arse.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." He nearly purred as he sat down on the couch. "After all, you are a very clever boy, aren't ya?" As Spike said this Xander's eyes widened and his mouth watered as Spike unzipped his black jeans and released his engorged member. Xander walked cautiously over the couch, staring in awe at the size of Spike's dick.

"You realize I'm only doing this to protect my reputation, right?" Xander salivated over his words.

"Yes, you're certainly making that quite clear." Spike laughed knowingly, indicating the huge erection threatening to break free of Xander's tight denim jeans.

To Xander, his outside appearance was nervous, scared, and disgusted but inside he and Spike knew that he was doing the 'Snoopy Dance'. Inside he knew his greatest fantasy was coming true.

'OMFG,' Xander thought, 'what's next? Jesse and Angel in a naked mud wrestling match, competing for my hand in marriage!'

It was only mere seconds after this thought that Xander realized that Spike was now completely naked and was stroking himself! Xander gasped. And suddenly, with the sight of the long, hard, pale dick in front of him, the normally talkative young human had no other words but want and need.

When he got to close enough to the couch, Spike sat upright and opened his legs so Xander could get a full view of _everything _Spike had to offer. Xander began to pant heavily.

"C'mon, luv, no one will find out. And we both know you want to." Spike smirked as Xander stared into his light blue eyes now flecked with gold. He knew Xander was weak and would easily suc_cum_b to his wishes.

Xander's knees buckled as he fell to the ground now overcome with lust. He gulped back his last shred of shyness and fear and mustered up the necessary courage he needed for the task at hand.

Without hesitation, Xander placed his mouth around the tip of Spike's cock, figuring it was as good a place to start as any. He closed his eyes and thought in puzzlement if he liked the feeling of it in his mouth, let alone the taste.

After much deliberation, and a drawn out moan from Spike, Xander decided the feeling and taste was quite good and he chose to continue downwards onto the vampire's shaft. Spike was about to burst with the slow and torturous speed. He just wasn't used to the coyness of a virgin, he usually went at a much more frenzied pace, but he didn't want to rush it and frighten away the boy, so he tried to contain himself from fucking a rather large hole into the back of Xander's throat.

About when Xander got halfway down the shaft, his gag reflex started to kick in but instead of Spike getting angry or letting him pull back, Spike just held his head where it was. Xander looked up at him almost in tears.

"Don't worry, pet. I know it hurts, just relax your throat and it'll feel better for us both." Spike almost cooed with comfort in his voice. Xander did and began to move forward again now with no pain or resistance. Spike smiled as a look of pure joy glittered in Xander's eyes.

Nearly one hour had gone by from the beginning of Spike's pleasure and now Xander finally reached the base of the vampire's cock. A minute had past with nothing except Xander evaluating the feeling of Spike's member in his throat.

Soon after that, Xander experimented by tightening his lips around the base and beginning to suck, that was something he had learnt from the book he was reading earlier.

"Oh, gods, Xander!" Spike moaned. Xander sucked harder, smiling at his accomplishment. "Oh, hell, Xander, fuck!"

Spike grabbed hold of Xander's dark brown curls. "Just swallow and be done with it, boy, I can't take all this teasing."

Xander followed his instructions and swallowed. Spike moaned loudly, closed his eyes, and arched his back as cool cum flooded Xander's throat as the vampire's body shook with orgasm.

A few minutes later, Spike pulled out of Xander's mouth and the human finally got a taste of Spike's cum. It was salty, almost bitter, and a little on the chilly side. Not bad but definitely no double-meat burger with French fries and a Coke. Xander sighed with contentment. At least one fantasy fulfilled, he thought.

"Awfully quiet over there, Xander, whatcha thinking about?" asked Spike, looking completely sated.

"Just thinking," instantly Xander finally snapped back into reality, the reality in which he hated Spike, "about how disgusting that was! EW! I'm gonna have to shower after that grosser than gross experience. Sick!" Xander got up and walked over to the bathroom. "And you better be fully-clothed when I get back, I don't need any further nightmares, thank you!" He yelled as he slammed the bathroom door and by the smell in the air and by the small stain of pre-cum on Xander's jeans Spike knew that Xander wouldn't only be showering.

In lieu of all of Spike's newly- found free time, after he got on his jeans and t-shirt, he decided to make a phone call…to L.A.

* * *

"Say something!" yelled a female voice into the answering machine, which could only be Cordelia, because of Spike's super vamp hearing he had to move the phone a few inches from his ear.

"What do I say?" asked the familiar American-ized voice of his sire.

"Anything will do. It's called Angel Investigations, you are Angel. Therefore it's your job." Explained a man Spike didn't know with a proper British tone.

"O-ok, um…hi, I'm…uh…Angel…and…" Spike laughed, phone etiquette was never Angelus' strong suit.

"Oh, let me!" Cordelia shouted. "Hi, you've reached Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. Unfortunately, none of us are in right now but if you would please leave your name, number, and crisis at the tone we will get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks, bye." Spike expected to hear the beep immediately after that but instead he continued to hear the former cheerleader's know-it-all accent.

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it!" she announced, completely oblivious to the fact that the answering machine was still recording.

"I still can't believe a vampire with your experiences never learned to master the skills needed to operate a telephone answering machine. Honestly, Angel, it couldn't be that complicated, after all, Cordelia did it." He snickered.

"Hey! Why I oughta!" Cordelia threatened.

"Uh, guys?" inquired Angel. "Now, you know that I don't know much about phones and stuff but…"

"Thanks, Mr. Points-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot." Snorted Cordelia.

"Yeah, anyway…is that light supposed to be on?"

"Oh, sh-" BEEP

"Hello peaches, just calling to remind you of our little bet we made 'bout two years ago, you know the one where you bet me I couldn't fuck a virgin like you did with the Slayer, well I did and I was bloody brilliant, actually he was too." From behind him Spike heard the bathroom door open and Xander walked into the living space.

"Hey, blood breath, what the hell are you doing on my phone!"

"Oh, and speak of the whelp, here he is now. Well, anyway poof just to jog your memory 100 dollars to yours truly if you can't come up with another one and this time you've got…I don't know lets say a year. I know the cheerleader you've got isn't chaste but the English one sounds yummy." From the background Xander was heard.

"Spike, can we talk?"

"Ah, duty calls, but remember…your turn, sire."

* * *

**A/N: **The second part kinda goes along with the Cruel Intentions plot, doesn't it? Anyway, I was thinking of making a sequel to this with an Angel/Wesley of course in the Angel section or maybe a prequel to when Spike and Angelus first made the bet or both! So just REVIEW and tell me what you want! And again, REVIEW: ) 


End file.
